Jason Landers
Jason Landers is the younger brother of Charlie Landers and the son of Amanda Landers in the show Aaron Stone. Jason Landers is portrayed by Canadian actor David Lambert. Jason fills the role of the typical little brother, he annoys Charlie and is slightly irresponsible. Despite his annoyance of Charlie, the two share a close relationship, looking out for each other and fooling around. Even though they share this relationship, Jason does get Charlie in trouble with intent of proving himself. For example, in the episode "Hero Rising, Part One" after Charlie didn't show up to walk him to the orthodontist, he told Amanda that Charlie didn't show- stating that he is responsible and asking for a monkey thereafter. Jason has on occasion been noted in the show to be fifteen years old. He apparently attends the same high school as Charlie. It's apparent he gets into trouble while at school, in one episode he even convinces Charlie to skate board with him on school property- which landed both boys in detention, but not much of his school life is portrayed in the show. It is known, however, he has trouble with a bully named Percy Budnick, whom has made occasional appearances. Jason apparently has a crush on Emma Lau, which has even landed him into trouble with several other guys in the show whom also are crushing on Emma. Jason also apparently has a best friend named Pepe, whom is often spoken of but is yet to make an appearance. Like his brother, Charlie loves the game Hero Rising. He uses the Avatar known as Terminus Max in the game. It is a running gag that his avatar is often defeated. Jason is apparently not good at Hero Rising and appears to be a reckless player, not displaying many acts of strategy, making him almost the complete opposite of his no 1 ranked brother. Jason usually plays the game with Charlie and Charlie's friends Vas and Ram, also brothers, whom also serve as Charlie's occasional tech support while he is on missions as Aaron Stone. Jason refers to Vas and Ram by their avatar names and, unlike Charlie, has never met them. In the episode "Xero Control", Charlie lends his position as leader of their gaming group to Jason, much to the horror of Vas and Ram, whom don't think him a good player. In said episode, Jason leads the team into constant defeat and when Vas and Ram turn on him, he for the first time logs in as Charlie's avatar, Aaron Stone, impersonating him. It is apparent Jason knows Charlie's password as he is able to access Charlie's avatar. In Mutant Rain, Jason finally learns of Charlie's secret and joins Aaron's team. He is able to finally figure out how to defeat Damaged through comic books and testing it out on Hero Rising. While he is unable to defeat him in the game, he gets close and knows that if he could get that close there, Aaron could do better in real life. Jason comes to Aaron and the President's rescue when they're held captive and defeats Elias Powers by hitting him over the head with S.T.A.N.'s head, although Elias and U later switch places unknown to everyone else. Jason helps Aaron battle and finally defeat Damaged and at the end gets to see Hall's face as one of the first to in many years, but insults Hall by saying he expected Hall to be uglier. Presumably Jason permanently joins Aaron's team afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aaron Stone